


Mirrored Fates

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Language, M/M, Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the series with a sister for Heero.  Can Heero change his and his sister's fate with the help of the other Gundam pilots?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Mirrored Fates. Pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They don’t belong to me, but I can play. Like to see someone stop me…*evil grin* The OC is mine though, so live with it.

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, dark, angst, lemon/lime (later), het, yaoi, shounen-ai, language, sap, hints of NCS (later).

Rating: ranging from PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: well, all of them including the OC end up friends. BUT, the eventual pairings are 4x2x4, 3x1x3, 1x5x1, and 1x2x3x4x5+OC.

Note: First off, thanks go to my friend MA for helping me out with some of the script!! This is basically my rewrite and the basis for my screen name! Who da thunk! *grins* ANYWAYS, so if any dialogue and such are off, I’m sorry, but I don’t have a perfect memory and it has been awhile since I’ve watched the show. ALSO, later on in the series, there maybe some parts that sound suspiciously like the plots from other authors. I have or will be getting permission from those authors and intend on giving credit where credit is due! I am NO plagiarizer! I respect authors too much to EVER do that. SO, if something sounds familiar, and I haven’t said who’s it is…tell me and I shall make sure to give due credit.

Archive: um…eh…who knows.

Feedback: much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Working swiftly over the controls as he prepared to take off, Odin Lowe nodded once in a while, acknowledging Dr. J’s instructions. He prepared his Gundam, Wing, for launch, knowing that his mission to earth was commencing soon.

 

“…don’t worry about the colonies. Just perform your missions…”

 

“Right.”x

 

“Missions will come in code. You have the code that was made for entry…”

 

“…Roger…”

 

“…should change your name. We shall give you a codename. Heero Yuy, after the leader…”

 

“Hai.”

 

“Kimiko will give out your missions with the information….”

 

At the name of Kimiko, the pilot once known as Odin Lowe Jr. looked up and locked eyes with the one that he knew was watching him. Cobalt blue met cobalt blue and he frowned. There was no life within those eyes. They were dead…had been for years. They locked gazes, the only difference in the twins showing was in their form, his male and hers female. /Odin…don’t forget who you are,/ he heard softly in his mind, drowning out the doctor’s droning voice as they focused on each other.

 

/I promise you, imouto. I will not forget and someday…/ He stopped his response to her and she frowned slightly, her arms crossing across her chest. Silently, as he prepared to take off, the cockpit closing around him and sealing him in, he made a vow to himself. ‘One day, I will make it so that we won’t have to fight again. And then, my sweet imouto, you will be free to be the loving person I know you are.’ Frowning in determination, the pilot now known as Heero Yuy took off for his destination and mission.

 

Earth.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko stared blankly at the screen before her. She was taking note of each of the pilots as they called in. Somehow, much to Dr. J’s surprise, she was the only one who could follow where and who the other participants in ‘Operation Meteor’ were. She never told him how, though the order had been given several times. Finally, he had given up, amused secretly of her special talents. She and her twin brother had been trained since they were three to be the ‘perfect soldiers’. Kimiko’s had been far more intense than her brother’s, but because of this, they had two pilots to use.

 

Kimiko typed swiftly into her computer, ignoring the sounds of the other operators as she worked. “Well, Kimiko? Report,” Dr. J’s rough voice drifted in.

 

Kimiko’s fingers didn’t stop in their movements, but she reported in a monotone. “All five Gundams have reported in. Gundam 01 has lost contact with us and speculation is that his Gundam was captured. He met with resistance from OZ when he entered the atmosphere,” she stated and Dr. J frowned then shrugged.

 

“Well, knowing Heero, he’ll be fine. He knows his mission to destroy his Gundam if it is indeed in danger of being captured?” he asked and received a curt nod from his other pilot. Chuckling to himself, Dr. J turned and left, saying softly, “Even after all of these years, my comrades are still around. Good. I was worried I would have to send in Kimiko. But it looks like I was worried about nothing.”

 

Kimiko looked blankly at Dr. J’s retreating back, and then turned back to sorting through the information and missions she was to send out to the other four pilots. ‘Hmm…02 is closest to where Heero landed. He may be able to help,’ she thought to herself, then focused her search. There. There was a marine base of OZ’s that would serve as a good way to get 02 to the area that they had last tagged Heero’s Gundam. Sending out that mission, she then sent out the other three missions, receiving affirmatives in a short amount of time.

 

Once she had finished that, she sat back slightly and closed her eyes. Stretching out with her senses, she felt her brother’s presence. She kept the link light so as not to distract him, but she assured that he was indeed alive. Opening her eyes, she got up and went to the construction area on the colony. As she stepped in, her gaze fell on the mobile suit that was standing, being ‘born’. It resembled Heero’s Wing Gundam in many ways, save the colors were different. Instead of the blue, white, and red, the mobile suit was black, purple, and green. Its wings looked to be that of real ones, hiding the burneas underneath in elegance. Yes…that is what she would call it. Elegant. As elegant as a panther before it attacks.

 

She heard a soft laugh behind her, but didn’t turn as Dr. J came up beside her. “Do you wish to be down there with your brother? Fighting alongside him in your Gundam? Your Deathangel?” he asked softly, but she didn’t respond. He looked at her through his goggles, watching her impassive face and felt, not for the first time, a sense of regret for what had to be done to her in order for them to complete their training. But, Dekim Barton had been right. Emotion was not needed in war. He turned back to watch the construction again. Then, gesturing for her to follow, he turned and left the building, followed by the silent girl.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Duo stared at his mission. “Some marine base, huh? Gee, wonder what the Ozzies are up to right now?” he muttered as he looked at the info transferred to him. Frowning in thought, he noted all of the activity that OZ was in for that area. Smirking evilly, he commented, “Well looks like I’ll just have to go in to take care of things there.” Chuckling, he plotted in the coordinates and headed for the area he was to take out.

 

Once he got through with the main ship, he took Deathscythe down into the ocean. His radar picked up a submarine and several OZ mobile suits, Cancer and Pisces prototypes. He grinned and fired off a flash flare, blinding the mobile suit pilots. Swiftly, he took care of them, and then looked around. “I wonder what those guys were searching for down here?” He spied something out of the corner of his eye and turned to focus on it. “Another mobile suit? Hey…it looks exactly like my suit!” he said as he floated over to the beeping suit. Turning his scythe down to its lowest level, he disabled the self-destruct easily. “Might as well keep it in case I need a spare suit. Never hurts,” he decided with a grin, then began to make preparations to get the suit to the surface.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero looked down at the firing controls of the submarine he had confiscated. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. Turning his head, he saw Relena coming up the plank. “It is you Heero. It is you,” she declared softly and he watched her. He turned back to the controls and set up the rocket firing mechanism. “Don’t do it Heero! Those are torpedoes aren’t they? What are you going to do? Tell me Heero who you are!” she insisted and he looked at her again. Something about her voice, her actions…they reminded him of…

 

“Relena…” he murmured softly, unsure. She reminded him of Kimiko…when they were young and still training. Before everything had been taken away. His face hardened and he pointed his gun at her. “You’re in over your head, Relena. Say good-bye,” he stated in a hard voice and her eyes widened in horror. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot and he looked over in time to see a bullet hit him. Crying out, he fell over and grabbed his arm. Looking over, he saw a guy in black with a long braid. “Who are you!?” he demanded angrily at the person and Relena looked over as well.

 

“It’s pretty obvious to everyone that you’re the bad guy. Are you alright, lady? HUH?!” The boy stared as Relena stepped in front of Heero and glared at him.

 

“Are you okay Heero?” she asked as she knelt down by Heero. Heero took the opportunity and made a dive for his gun about five feet away.

 

Duo shot again, hitting Heero in the leg. Heero cried out again and he clutched his leg. “Don’t over do it, buddy. Remember you’re injured!” Duo said with a smirk as he kept the gun trained on the pained boy.

 

“Stop it! What do you want to hurt him for?!” Relena shouted and went over to Heero. Both Duo and Heero watched in wonder as she tore her dress and bandaged Heero’s wounds.

 

“Great. When did I become the bad guy here?” Duo muttered to himself, then looked up sharply as a beeping alerted him to his Gundam’s appearance. “Shit it’s already reached the surface…must’ve miscalculated the tide…” Duo mumbled quietly.

 

Relena looked out to sea and saw the two mobile suits coming to the surface. “What are those?” she asked, and then gasped as a bright light flared up.

 

“Don’t look lady. I’m sure you’ve got a good reason for being here, but you just better walk away. Save yourself a lot of grief,” Duo said warningly. Suddenly, Heero got up and, snarling softly, jumped for the torpedoes that were hanging nearby. Duo shouted as he fired his gun several times, “What you haven’t had enough!!??”

 

Heero grunted as he jumped onto the torpedoes and hit the pad there. “That’s my mobile suit!” he shouted and the rockets fire. Feeling himself get thrown off, Heero sighed. “Finally…it’s over. Mission...complete.” With a soft groan, he fell into the water, unconscious.

 

Duo shouted in horror as he watched the torpedoes rocket towards the two Gundams. “NO!” The explosion rocked the suits, sending them plunging down to the depths of the ocean. Duo looked over at the floating body of the boy who had just effectively downed two Gundam suits. “That guy knew Gundanium's impact tolerance. Which means…he’s the mobile suit’s pilot,” he whispered as he gazed at the boy.

 

Relena panicked. “No! Oh no! Call an ambulance!” she shouted at Duo. Duo looked at her in slight shock then went over to the dock. Soon, authorities came and helped Relena get Heero to the local OZ hospital.

 

Duo quietly followed, taking in the security level and smirked. ‘Well…looks like me and him need to get better acquainted,’ Duo thought with a grin, and then walked out of the hospital, making plans.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko frowned softly as she looked at her laptop. Her right arm and thigh were burning. She felt like she had been shot. She ignored the pain; not taking note of the red spots that appeared on her upper arm. Tight spandex pants covered her leg, so the injuries didn’t show, but she knew that something had happened to her brother. She sent off the next set of missions to the other three Gundams. One was to attack a sea base off the coast of Asia. The other two she combined and sent to a base in lower Europe.

 

‘Might as well get them to work together,’ she thought to herself as she received the confirmations. ‘Good. They can work on the job together. I just...’ She stopped the thought that showed uncharacteristic emotion. Her eyes hardened and she concentrated and found where the Gundams were. She sent them to a scavenger group she knew was on the earth. They could help those two get their Gundams fixed in time for their next missions. She would thus wait to send the last mission. Knowing her brother, he’d do it alone. That was fine. It wouldn’t take much.

 

She looked down as her laptop beeped at her and a rare smile crossed her cold features. ‘OZ is a bunch of fools,’ she thought to herself snidely as she watched. Statistics from the mother computer of OZ came across her screen. They were trying to decode the disk she had given Heero. Emotionlessly, she typed in a couple of codes and watched as the OZ mother computer began to slowly shut down, eating up its own data. “That will teach you that you aren’t the best, OZ,” she muttered, then cocked an eyebrow. Well, 02 was breaking in. What a surprise.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero silently watched the face on the screen before him, reading the lips. The one known as Duo told him that he was going to blow up the wall outside of the lab and he should be ready for a breakout. Heero nodded slightly and Duo disappeared from the screen. Not two minutes later, the wall exploded, revealing the grinning youth. “Hey buddy…time to get you out of here,” Duo stated with an evil grin. Breaking the restraints after a minute of contemplation, Duo led Heero out of the room into a hallway. Tossing a grenade, he blew out the wall near the cliff. Turning to Heero he said, “Here, use this,” and handed him a parachute pack. Heero looked at it then wordlessly took it.

 

Hearing shouts, they jumped out the hole in the wall and plummeted down the cliff front. But Heero didn’t release his parachute. ‘I can end this all and just let myself fall,’ he thought to himself and felt the wind rustle through his hair. Suddenly, he heard his name and Kimiko’s face flashed before him. ‘NO!’ he thought to himself and pulled the cord. But it wasn’t in time as the parachute barely opened before he crashed into the cliff face. Rolling and grunting in pain, he crashed and rolled onto the beach. Getting up slowly, he tried to control his spinning head and fight down the pain that was filling him. Growling softly, he glared at his clenched fist. “Damn it! I shouldn’t have opened my parachute!” he snarled angrily, but then another flash of his sister passed before his eyes.

 

Suddenly, he heard a grunt and looked over his shoulder as the one known as Duo landed nearby him. The braided pilot glared at Heero as he walked slowly up to the Japanese pilot. “Now I can understand you wanting to take your own life, but maybe, just maybe, you might think of another way to commit suicide, buddy,” he snapped and Heero stared at him in cold contemplation. Duo sighed sufferingly and put Heero’s arm over his slender shoulders. “I'm not asking you to trust me or anything, but right now I'm the only friend you got, pal,” Duo muttered and Heero blinked in surprise. Silently, the two left, heading for the nearby dock where Duo had hitched up with a scavenger group for earth that he knew.

 

Howard greeted the two warmly and agreed to help them retrieve their Gundams. Amazingly, Howard knew where to go without much direction from Duo. Duo, confused at first, took it in stride, but Heero had a feeling he knew who might have tipped them off.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Trowa looked out at the battlefield that he was on, facing the opposing mobile suit. He watched calmly as it directed the other suits to stay back, but he knew he shouldn’t wait for the other to attack. Grunting with slight effort, he pushed Heavy Arms and attacked the other suit. But, as he fought, he kept feeling this thought caress at him. /Don’t do this. You are partners./

 

Suddenly, the other suit stopped and the pilot ran out onto the cockpit ramp. “You and I are the same! We shouldn’t be fighting each other!” The blond shouted at him and Trowa froze.

 

‘It’s not the same voice…but…could it be…’ Trowa thought, but then pushed it aside as he stepped out onto his cockpit ramp, his hands in the air.

 

The blond smiled at him and said gently, “Put your hands down. I surrendered first, remember?” The two stared at each other, gauging the other and then, “Why don’t you come with us? We can fix up your Gundam and then you and I can get to know each other,” the blond suggested and smiled.

 

Trowa frowned, and then shrugged fractionally, agreeing and the suits all left the battlefield warily.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Duo sighed as he watched the other boy’s Gundam appear from the murky depths of the ocean. ‘Well isn’t this just peachy! Now what is he doing?’ he asked himself as he looked over his shoulder. Watching in disgusted fascination, he watched as Heero put his leg back into place with a loud groan. Shuddering, Duo held his head with his hand and swallowed. “Oooo I don’t think I can take much more of this…” he mumbled in revulsion. He turned his head and watched as Heero walked over with a slight limp and observed the retrieval of his Gundam.

 

Looking over at Duo, Heero nodded once, and then turned away. They took the Gundams back to shore and started fixing them up slowly, due to the amount of damage done. But, much to Duo’s disgust, Heero wasn’t having anyone take care of his Gundam. He worked alone; efficiently going through what repairs could be done. Finally, Duo got fed up and went up to the Gundam. “Hello?! And how are you going to do the repairs without any parts?! Machines need parts, not like with you and your leg!” He snorted disdainfully as he sat down on Wing’s body and swung his leg. “You won’t even acknowledge our help! Here I am…Mister Nice Guy and all and you won’t even let us help!” he cried and sighed in exasperation.

 

Heero looked down at him and glared at him. “I don’t want anyone touching my Gundam,” he replied rudely and Duo snorted.

 

“I don’t know why I bother with this guy. He’s antisocial, thinks he’s Evil Knievel, and hardly speaks! You’ve got such a gloomy personality why don’t you just stop pretending to be human.”

 

“Hey!” Heero’s voice stopped the tirade and Duo snorted up at him.

 

“What?! You’re too late if ya think I’m going to give you my help!” Duo declared in exasperation.

 

Heero stared down at him coldly and ordered, “Could you keep it down? I’m trying to work here.”

 

Snorting in disbelief, Duo got up and muttered, “Yea fine, sorry for disturbing you.” But a beeping caught their attention.

 

Heero got into his cockpit and downloaded the message that was coming in. “I’m on call. A transport is taking out a load of Gundanium tomorrow. I’ll see to it first thing in the morning.”

 

Duo gaped in shock and cried, “HELLO!? How are you going to do that mission with the way your Gundam is now?! It’d take a MIRACLE to get it repaired by the morning!”

 

Heero snorted and stated, “It might take you a bit, but I can handle it.” He looked away from the braided pilot as he caught sight of a face on his screen. His eyes flickered, but he didn’t show anything until Duo was gone. Softly, he said, “Kimiko.”

 

Kimiko looked at him with a sigh and commented. “He can help you, you know. Why are you treating him that way?” she asked in her monotone voice and Heero snorted.

 

“I have one and only one partner. Everyone else is in my way,” Heero declared softly, his voice hard as he stared at her. She didn’t flinch or react, just shrugged and signed off. ‘One and only one partner…the one whom I will get back,' he thought to himself firmly and sighed. He better get to work.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Quatre watched the slender figure walk away and sighed sadly. “But why do you have to go? I don’t even know your name!” he shouted down at the other boy, stopping him. The banged boy looked up at him and Quatre smiled. “My name is Quatre Raberba Winner,” he stated proudly.

 

The banged boy looked at him blankly, saying nothing at first, then said, “I have no name…but if you must call me something call me Trowa. Trowa Barton.” Having said this, he turned and walked away to the truck carrying his Gundam.

 

Quatre smiled and called, “Good-bye friend Trowa!”

 

A soft deep voice behind him spoke up. “Are you sure you should be letting him go, Master Quatre? He could turn around and attack us,” Rashid murmured quietly, and Quatre smiled at him.

 

“I almost hope he does. Then I could see him again,” Quatre replied and looked out the window again. ‘And then, maybe that soft voice would hush within me,’ he thought to himself and sighed softly. He had followed the voice at that battle, telling him that he and Trowa were partners. But from whom or where was a mystery to him.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Duo was shaken awake by Howard’s shout and a loud blast. He ran out and caught a glimpse of Heero’s Gundam as it powered up to blast off. “What the hell!?” he shouted over the back blast of the burneas and watched as Heero launched into the sky. Blinking in shock, Duo watched Wing fly higher into the sky. “I don’t believe it! He did it! Incredible!” Duo cried in amazed shock.

 

“OH NO!” Howard’s angered shout echoed from the garage and Duo ran into the area and gaped. Deathscythe lay there in pieces. “We’ve been had! He used this suit for parts!!” Howard shouted, anger filling his frame.

 

Duo growled and glared at where Heero was now a speck in the sky. “And here I was complimenting him!! TRAITOR!!” he shouted angrily and waved his fist at the speck.

 

Howard stormed over to his com unit and punched in a special code. He glared at the stoic person that came up on the screen. “Kimiko, what the hell did you con us into!? That other boy just...wait a minute! He’s your brother, isn’t he?!” When she didn’t answer his ranting, Howard snarled angrily, “Damnit Lowe! We need to get more parts now for this Gundam!! That’ll set us back…”

 

“If you can get it done, get it done,” was all she said, and then cut the link. Howard stared at the blank screen, then snarled and cursed under his breath as he stalked back to the mess awaiting them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero chuckled softly as he watched the remains of the transport crash to the earth below. He looked over at his com unit as his sister’s face appeared. He cocked his head at her and she stated coldly, “I hope you intend on returning the favor to 02?” He nodded and she nodded as well, and then cut the link.

 

Heero sighed softly and flew off, heading for a patch of woods behind the school he was with that would hide his Gundam very well.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mirrored Fates. pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I don’t own them, but I can use them….specially if no money is being exchanged! So there, myeh!

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, dark, sap, angst, lemon/lime (later), language, yaoi, het, and hints of NCS (later).

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: eventual 1x5x1, 4x2x4, 3x1x3, 1x2x3x4x5+OC, and other such fun pairings. I’m going to have fun so there!

Note: Again, the standard disclaimers apply. Again, if any theme seems familiar, I have or will be asking for permission to use the idea as a basis. Can’t help it you guys inspire me! ANYWAYS, enjoy!

Feedback: much loved!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Dr. J went into the main training room with a soft grin. He heard some of the workers there talking about some of the missions and OZ’s response to the Gundam attacks, but then looked over to see his prize soldier working at her laptop. She didn’t move as he went over to her, typing swiftly and sending off the next missions. A beeping on her laptop stopped his approach and her typing as she brought up the info that was asking for attention. “Vice Foreign Minister Darlian is coming into space with his daughter, Relena Darlian. Commander Une of OZ is accompanying them,” she stated in her monotone voice, swiftly bringing up information that correlated with the news.

 

Dr. J looked over her shoulder and asked, “Do you think OZ will try to take out Darlian and the representatives that he is meeting with?” Kimiko said nothing in response, but looked up at him with dead eyes. Frowning, Dr. J looked over and called, “Daryl. Take a team and go and make sure that OZ doesn’t pull anything.”

 

The rebel fighter nodded and pointed at three other guys, then they looked over as Kimiko said, “The shuttle will be landing in half an hour. The meeting is directly after that. You have forty minutes to get to these coordinates.”

 

They listened intently as she said the coordinates and then balked. “That’s almost forty-five minutes from here! We might not get there in time,” Daryl snapped angrily.

 

Kimiko looked at them coldly and turned away. “Deal with it,” she stated coldly and resumed sending out the missions to 02 and 01. The men snarled, but Dr. J frowned at them. They stiffened, and then turned, heading off for the van.

 

Dr. J looked at Kimiko and frowned, but was ignored as she contacted Heero. Heero nodded once, listening to her quiet instructions, and then signed off. Kimiko stood up, turned off her laptop, and then walked out of the mission center. Dr. J watched her leave silently, and then went over to his computer. He typed in a search and found that all files on where the Gundams were currently had been erased. He chuckled softly and closed down his computer. ‘That girl is indeed thorough. Just like we trained.’

 

Kimiko went to her room and sat down, looking at the blank walls. Her dead gaze drifted over to a single photo and she picked it up. She and her brother sat together, smiling slightly at the photo taker. It had been before their training had taken a drastic turn…when their lives had been simple and caring as well as focused on the training.

 

She frowned, an unnatural look on her face, as she looked at the photo, and then put it down. She got up again and headed for the base center, knowing she would have to check up on the situations of the missions she had just sent out. She got to the base and saw the van that Daryl and his men had taken drive in. Frowning, she went in and watched from the shadows as they worked on VFM Darlian. She sighed in exasperation. ‘Idiots. I warned them,’ she thought in disgust as they pulled the sheet over Darlian’s still face.

 

A soft gasp and a cry alerted the pilot as she watched the daughter of Darlian wake up and watch as the minister’s face was covered. Daryl and his men watched her sadly, and then Daryl went to her and murmured softly, “I’m terribly sorry for your loss.” He bowed his head as she stared at him in grief. She looked over at the televid as it showed Commander Une of OZ making a statement.

 

“Damn them! They’re making us into the bad guys here!” one of the men cried with a growl as he slammed his fist into his other palm.

 

“That’s just what you are! My father’s dead because you didn’t take him to the hospital!” Relena cried out in grief stricken pain.

 

The man replied with a snarl, “We couldn’t take him there because they had a trap waiting for sure! And our facilities here could have taken care of him. If only we had gotten there in time!”

 

“Knock it off! We knew we were going to be late…just didn’t expect this to happen,” Daryl snapped in reprimand, and then looked at Relena. Bowing his head again, he repeated softly, “I am terribly sorry for your loss.”

 

Relena stared at him for a minute, and then looked down. Before Daryl could react, Relena grabbed the gun from his shoulder holster and stepped away quickly, pointing the gun at the startled men angrily. “Who did it? It was OZ, wasn’t it? Why didn’t you take him to a hospital? He died because of that!” she cried angrily as she held the gun shakily, tears in her eyes. She seemed to unfocus and a name was whispered softly, pleadingly, “Heero…I want to see you again, Heero.”

 

Kimiko stiffened in recognition, and then watched as Relena turned to a soft reply, “Heero?” A soft clicking sound floated into the room as Dr. J walked slowly into the room, a grin on his lined goggled face. “Did you say Heero?” he asked with a glimmer of interest.

 

Kimiko stayed in the shadows as she watched Relena stare at Dr. J. “Do you know Heero?” she asked in wonder, then cried out as Daryl and his men surrounded her, trying to wrestle the gun away from her. She fought them, tears rolling down her face.

 

Suddenly, a cold voice stopped them. “Leave her alone. Can’t you see she just lost her father?” Kimiko stepped out of the shadows, her face hard as she glared at the men around Relena.

 

Relena gaped as she stared at the newcomer. Looking almost exactly like Heero, the girl glared at the four men until they backed away. She tossed her hair, revealing hard cobalt eyes, the only difference in facial features from her and Heero. She walked purposefully over to Relena and ordered softly, “Give me the gun, Relena.” Relena looked down at the gun, then back up at the girl. Cobalt and blue eyes met as the girl stated, “People like you shouldn’t kill. It isn’t your fate.” Relena blinked, but didn’t stop the other girl as she took the gun away from Relena’s unresisting hand. A dam seemed to break and Relena stumbled forward and hugged the other girl, sobbing. She didn’t see the confused look that was on the girl’s face and a soft laugh echoed in the room.

 

Relena pulled away from the silent girl and looked over at the old man who walked up to the two girls. “Who are you?” she asked and he grinned, his goggles glinting slightly in the light.

 

“Do you know Heero Yuy?” Dr. J returned as he stepped into the room. Relena nodded once and Dr. J grinned even more. Turning to Kimiko, he nodded and turned away from the two women, heading out the door.

 

The girl turned to Relena and ordered in a soft tone, “Follow.” Relena blinked again and looked like she was going to argue, but a stern glance at her from the other girl stopped her. She followed the old man into a car and got in, followed by the other girl.

 

They drove along for a bit, and then Relena turned to the old man. “Who are you? How do you know Heero? And who is she?” she questioned as she looked at the silent girl.

 

The old man chuckled softly as the other girl turned cold eyes to Relena. “My name is Dr. J. I trained Heero. This is his twin sister, Kimiko,” he replied with amusement.

 

Relena gasped softly. “Twin…sister? And what do you mean by trained?” she asked as she turned back to Dr. J.

 

Dr. J chuckled again and explained. “Heero is our agent on the earth. He was sent down to destroy OZ. Though I never expected that young boy to end up in the same school as Darlian’s daughter. What a kid,” Dr. J stated solemnly then chuckled. Kimiko snorted softly, causing a grin to cross the old man’s face.

 

Relena frowned. “OZ?”

 

Dr. J looked sharply at her. “You know OZ?” he asked her and Kimiko turned her head to look out the window.

 

Relena nodded slightly then looked down. “Father said to be careful about OZ,” she said softly and sadly and Dr. J nodded.

 

“They are indeed dangerous. OZ is the reason for the lack of communication between the colonies. That is why we sent Heero down to fight them. He and Kimiko understand what the colonies have been through,” Dr. J revealed as he watched his protégé.

 

Relena looked over at the silent girl as she continued to look out at the passing scenery. “What part of OZ is Heero fighting?” she asked curiously and Dr. J frowned.

 

He answered her, but Kimiko tuned them out. She was focused on something…someone else. She could feel Heero’s surprise at seeing 02, Duo, again. They destroyed the base and Duo challenged Heero. Heero’s contempt and slight admiration for the other boy piqued her interest. But then she pushed that away as triumph and amusement washed over the two of them. Heero had just hit an OZ Taurus behind the other pilot, effectively repaying the other pilot for the ‘favor’. She sighed as she brought her focus back to the conversation.

 

“I don’t understand. Why does Heero have to do all of the fighting?” Relena asked angrily as she glared at Dr. J.

 

Dr. J sighed softly and looked at Kimiko. “Because he knows what it is like here on the colonies. Believe it or not, Heero is actually a kind hearted young boy. Much like yourself,” he explained with some sadness. Kimiko stared at him blankly, and then looked over at Relena.

 

Relena was looking down at her lap as she replied softy, “Yes I know.”

 

Dr. J frowned slightly, and then continued, “But he is also very dedicated to his mission. He won’t let anything get in his way.” Relena looked up and frowned. The car stopped suddenly and Relena looked out. “This will take you back to safety and the earth,” Dr. J commented and Relena got out of the car. She didn’t hear the other car door open as Dr. J looked at her from the rolled down window. “I suggest, Miss Darlian that you stay away from Heero. He is very dedicated to what he is doing down there. Don’t get in his way,” he warned darkly, then the window rolled up and the car pulled away. Relena watched it drive away, and then looked over in surprise to see Kimiko standing near her.

 

Kimiko looked up at the building, letting the wind rustle through her shoulder length brown hair. She didn’t look at Relena, didn’t even react to the cold wind. Relena looked at the building as well and started when Kimiko’s soft voice floated to her on the wind. “Dr. J is right. Heero is on a mission and you shouldn’t get in his way.” Relena looked at her in surprise and blinked when Kimiko continued. “But, you both can learn something from the other. Be his…friend,” she added softly as she looked at Relena, her cobalt eyes blank of any emotion. “And, remind him of who he is. He can’t lose what I lost. It mustn’t happen,” she stated in a hard tone. Relena smiled and nodded then watched as the other girl turned away and walked into the cold night.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero typed swiftly into the computer, erasing all traces of his stay at the school. He looked up briefly when he heard laughter and got up. Looking out the window, he saw some of the students run past, laughing and chasing each other as they headed for the carnival the school was holding. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. “I am not involved,” he murmured softly, then went back to his work.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Relena looked around the campus, still in a daze from what had happened. Some of her friends came over to her and started trying to console her, but she just smiled and said that she was all right. Then, she heard that Heero was leaving. Eyes narrowing in purpose, she headed for his room.

 

Once she got there, she saw him packing his stuff. “Leaving again? Off on another mission, Heero?” she asked softly and watched as he stiffened, then drew a gun on her. She looked at him, unflinching, and his eyes softened in confusion. “I met Dr. J today. He told me about you, Heero,” she commented softly and his eyes widened in shock. “It’s funny. It was always I who was being surprised by you, Heero. Now I get to surprise you,” she added with a sad smile, and then stepped closer. “You can’t leave without at least one more dance, Heero,” she held and then curtsied. He watched her silently, and then sighed. Turning, she led the way out of the room and down to the carnival that was taking place.

 

*~~**~~*

 

They got down to the hall and Heero took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. ‘The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can leave,’ he thought darkly to himself as he put his arm around her waist, taking her hand in his other. They swayed across the dance floor, ignoring the looks people were casting them.

 

Relena smiled softly, obviously enjoying being in Heero’s arms as they danced. She looked up at him and asked, “Heero, are you still going to kill me?”

 

He stared at her, and then answered sullenly, “Yea.”

 

She smiled and nodded, looking down. “I couldn’t die without knowing, Heero. And I know why you are doing this. That’s because I’m on your side, Heero,” she stated and smiled at him.

 

He blinked in shock and replied, “Huh? On my side?”

 

She nodded and responded, “Yes. I know everything, Heero. I…also have a message. From Kimiko.” He stiffened and looked at her with a mixture of hope and anger. She was confused by the mixed emotions, but ignored it. “She said to remind you of who you are. So you don’t lose what she lost,” she said softly, then blinked, as he looked away suddenly, his jaw tightening.

 

Suddenly, a whining sound floated around them and they all looked up. Heero gasped. “Oh no. It’s OZ…they’ve caught on to this place!” he said in anger, and then ran.

 

Relena shouted and tried to follow, but then a blast came out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground. She looked up and saw three mobile suits landing near where she was. All of a sudden, an energy beam flared out of the forest and a mobile suit exploded. She gasped and looked over, seeing a suit that she didn’t recognize. ‘Heero?’ she thought in wonder, and then watched as the mobile suits turned towards the strange suit. She looked up as two of her friends ran towards her and they were all knocked down by a shock wave. She looked down at them as they wept in fear and ordered softly, “It’s alright. Everything will be just fine. Now hurry and run. Don’t look back.”

 

They stood, sniffling and nodded, then went by her as they went for safety. Relena turned back to the battle and watched in alarmed fascination. Heero swiftly took out another two Aries suits as he flew by, and then flew backwards as gunfire showered him. He landed in front of one of the dorms, and then watched as the suits tried to ascend. “It’s too heavy, you fool!” he shouted as he sliced through one Aries, which then hit the other, destroying it. He looked over his shoulder as he heard Relena.

 

“Heero! Is that you in there? Heero!” Relena cried out as she walked near his gundam.

 

Frowning, Heero turned his Gundam slightly, but then looked up suddenly as an enemy suit fired, hitting the school. Relena screamed, ducking her head as some of the wall came tumbling down. Heero cried out and dove, using his shield to protect her. He blinked in complete shock as he realized what he had just done. “What the hell am I doing? I’d be better off if she died…wouldn’t I?” he asked himself softly as he stared at her shocked face.

 

The enemy mobile suit started firing on Heero’s gundam as he kept his shield over Relena. She looked up at him and called out, “Heero! Why did you save me, Heero?”

 

Heero frowned, just as confused. “Why can’t I kill her?” he asked himself softly, pulling back. Growling angrily, he swung his Gundam up as he cried out angrily, “What’s wrong with me!?” Swiftly, he stabbed the point of his shield through the head of the suit. The screams of the pilot inside were silenced abruptly as the suit exploded and dropped heavily to the ground in pieces.

 

Relena got up slowly, watching in mute shock as Heero’s suit stared ahead. Shaking herself, she stepped forward a bit. "Heero! Why didn’t you kill me? I thought you said you were gonna! Heero! Answer me!” she called out, then gasped as his suit turned towards her and started walking purposefully towards her. She held her ground as he lifted up the arm with the shield and plunged it straight at her.

 

When the dust cleared, she stood where she was, unmoving as she stared up at him. Heero growled softly to himself. “Why can’t I kill her?” he asked himself again, and then gasped softly as he stared at her. An image of Kimiko imposed itself briefly over Relena…the Kimiko he loved before she had been destroyed. His eyes filled with tears as he hastily flew Wing away, not hearing Relena’s cries for him to stay.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko frowned slightly as she looked at the information scrolling up on her screen. ‘OZ officials are meeting at the New Edwards Base,’ she wondered to herself, then began to swiftly pull up information on the meeting. All of the head OZ officials were gathering to discuss the recent events she found out quickly. Nodding firmly, she sent the mission parameters to all five operatives. ‘If they can destroy the heads of OZ…then this war will be over with,’ she decided to herself, and then a very soft wistful thought crossed her mind. ‘And then maybe aniki and I can live normal lives.’

 

She set back to doing her research, and then received the confirmations from all of the pilots. ‘Good. That way no mistakes can be made,’ she thought to herself.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero worked quickly to break through the special codes for the base he was stealing a transport from, and then smirked slightly as he broke through. ’35 seconds…I’m losing my touch. Kimiko would have my hide,’ he thought to himself in amusement, then went about starting up a distraction. He got to the hangar bay, knocked out a couple of guards, and then started getting the transport plane ready. He frowned as he looked at a sudden beeping. “Hangar door ajar?” he wondered out loud, then walked out from the cockpit. Blinking in surprise as he saw Deathscythe settle itself on the floor of the transport, he frowned. “Duo…”

 

Duo popped his head out of the cockpit and waved merrily at Heero. “Hey! Go get your Gundam loaded and I’ll go through the pre-flight! I ain’t missing out on this one!” he called out.

 

“Do what you want!” Heero called back then went out to get his Gundam.

 

Duo smirked as he watched Heero leave. “Well, what do ya know. He remembered my name,” he murmured softly in a mixture of amusement and sarcasm.

 

Getting the transport ready, they took off, heading for New Edwards. “Man, I can’t wait. We get this done and we’re free and clear,” Duo stated in excitement as he piloted the transport easily.

 

Heero looked over at the braided pilot, and then replied, “I don’t think you get it. All the OZ heads will be there.”

 

Duo smirked as he glanced over at Heero. “Oh I get it all right. And once this is done…I’m going back to space,” he said softly, looking forward again.

 

Heero stared at Duo for a minute, and then blinked. ‘Back to space. Back to imouto,’ he thought to himself, then felt a smile cross his lips as he stared ahead. ‘Maybe then we can live normal lives,’ he thought wistfully, then glanced over at Duo thoughtfully.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko typed swiftly into her laptop, downloading information at a rate that couldn’t be followed by normal human standards. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had a niggling of worry going through her mind. Something about the mission just didn’t add up. She finally pulled up a list of the attendees for the meeting at New Edwards. As she read, she began to do a cross-referencing on the names. Suddenly, she swore and stood up swiftly, then took off for communications at a run. She just hoped she was in time.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero smirked as he saw the carrier lift off. “That’s an OZ shuttle,” he said, then transformed his Gundam into flight mode and took off swiftly. He came up onto the shuttle.

 

Suddenly, as he brought his saber up, Kimiko’s voice came over the com. “Abort Abort! It’s a trap!”

 

Heero blinked, but it was too late. He sliced through the shuttle, cutting it in half. The explosion filled the sky with light as he flew down to the ground. He saw the three other suits, plus another as well. ‘Looks like Duo was battling that red one,’ he thought to himself as he slowly landed, then focused on the words coming from the newcomer.

 

“This was a set-up from OZ. You just killed the Alliance pacifists,” the pilot of 05 explained and the other pilots gasped softly.

 

Heero turned to look at the news feed, and then blinked as he saw his sister on the com. He could tell by her eyes that she knew as well…and was disappointed. He frowned as he saw the truth of the other boy’s words. “No…what have I done?” he whispered softly, looking down.

 

“We both failed…Odin,” Kimiko replied softly before cutting the link. Heero clenched his hands into fists as he vaguely listened to the others make plans to leave.

 

Suddenly, OZ troops showed up and started another barrage. Shenlong and Heavy Arms left swiftly, intending on following the remaining OZ shuttle as Deathscythe and Sandrock stayed with Wing.

 

“Hey! Snap out of it!” Duo called out to Heero as they fired on the other troops.

 

Quatre looked over at Wing as well and stated, “Your friend must be more out of it from the shock than expected.”

 

Heero stared impassively ahead, and then grunted as shots threw his Gundam back. He shook his head, and then looked up as he heard his name over the intercom. ‘Bombs…on the base? Ninymu ryoukai,’ he thought to himself grimly, and then took off, ignoring Duo’s hails.

 

He got to the missile bays and opened one of the hatches with Wing’s shield, prying it open. Then, he jumped out of the cockpit and into the bay, and then swung to safety. He closed his eyes and concentrated. /Kimiko./

 

Kimiko frowned as she felt her brother touch her mind. /Odin./

 

/Help me to stop these bombs from going off,/ he sent to her as he stood in the bay.

 

She nodded once, and then began to get the information up. /Go down the hall till you get to a connection tube. Go into there and you will find a service hatch. In there, you will find the controls for the missiles,/ she sent to him and felt his gratitude as he ran to the area she had directed him to.

 

Bending the bars open, he reached in and grabbed the cord, grunting as he pulled it out, effectively shutting the timers down. Climbing out of the missile bay, he stared ahead blankly, feeling empty. “I failed,” he said softly, then growled angrily as he clenched his hand into a fist. Looking up at the stars he shouted, “I totally screwed up!”

 

Kimiko sat at her station, staring blankly ahead as she said softly, “We failed.”

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mirrored Fates. pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I don’t own them, but I can use them….'specially if no money is being exchanged! So there, myeh!

Warnings: All the warnings have been given. Look back if you need to know.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: already said

Note: Ah, the inspiration of getting the whole set! WAI! Anyhoo, Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

The days passed slowly after the deaths of the Alliance Pacifists at Heero’s hand. While not defeated, the Gundam Pilots reeled from the ease with which they had been tricked. The missions slowed in their coming, but didn’t stop, so they focused on those.

 

Relena as well was focused, finding Heero after he had vanished from that battle. She knew she must look obsessive about him, but she knew in her heart that she needed his strength…at least until her own grew. She did corner him at one point and asked him why he had run from her the last time.

 

Heero, confused in his own heart about what had happened, had said nothing at first. But then, he had said very softly, “You remind me of my sister…before I lost her.” Before she could clarify on what he had said, he left swiftly for classes, not looking back. Later that night, the nearby OZ base was demolished by unknown suits, Duo and Heero working together to destroy it.

 

As he typed up his report, Heero heard the door open and looked over, seeing Duo in the doorway. “So, wanna tell me what Relena asked you that has you so uptight?” he asked somewhat seriously as he grinned at the other pilot. Heero turned back to his laptop, saying nothing. But Duo didn’t take it. “Come on. I know something’s bothering you! It helps to get it out, you know,” he persisted as he came over and flopped onto the bed.

 

Turning his head slightly to look at Duo, Heero frowned darkly. “It’s none of your concern,” he stated flatly.

 

“Hell if it ain’t! You weren’t focused totally tonight, Heero. You were late and you know it!” Duo shot back angrily as he sat up and glared at Heero. “What did you two talk about earlier?!” he persisted angrily.

 

Looking away, Heero didn’t say anything at first as he gazed at his screen. Finally, softly, he explained, “She asked me why I ran away the last time and didn’t kill her.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Duo asked just as softly, “And? Why didn’t you kill her?”

 

“She reminds me of someone I love that I lost a long time ago,” Heero replied softly as he looked back down at his hands. “Someone who I hope to get back someday,” he added in a tone too soft for Duo to hear.

 

“Oh…sorry about that, Heero. I didn’t mean to press that hard, but you have to get it out. These missions can end up fatal if you aren’t all there,” Duo responded seriously as he got up and moved to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Heero’s back as he sat before the laptop. “Heero, if you want someone to be your friend, you don’t even have to ask. I’m there,” he stated before stepping out.

 

Heero’s shoulders slumped forward as he stared at his blinking screen. “I don’t want anyone else…” he whispered softly, his eyes sad. Shaking his head, he returned to writing up his report, focusing on the missions.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Dr. J, we have new information.” Kimiko’s flat tones floated over to the scientist as he examined the construction of the other Gundam he was making.

 

Going over to his other protégé’s side, the scientist gazed at what she had pulled up. “So…OZ has made a new prototype mobile suit system, hmm? Interesting. It compiles the data during a battle and feeds it to the pilot. Ah, I see now…it has the possibility for overruling the pilot’s commands. Interesting,” Dr. J murmured softly as he gazed at the scrolling information as it came up. He looked at Kimiko. “What else have you discovered?” he asked softly and watched as her fingers flew over the keyboard, pulling up information.

 

“OZ is launching two routes to deliver the Taurus suits to the spaceport to be launched into space. One by air, one by land. Both are going to be convening in Siberia,” Kimiko reported in a monotone as she pulled up the necessary information. “One is a decoy, of that I am certain. But which is the mystery. Since according to this other information, they both are carrying important cargo, though it isn’t specific,” she explained as she pulled up the information.

 

“Hmm…you are most likely right, so, you will need to rely on the pilots to figure out which is which,” Dr. J commented thoughtfully. He nodded sharply, straightening up. “Very well. You know what to do. Do it,” he ordered as he walked away. He went over to a communication station as Kimiko sent off the specifics to the pilots, receiving confirmation from all but one. This mission had to work…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero stared at the screen as the compiled data scrolled past swiftly. He blinked as the screen flickered, signs of a transmission coming through. He squashed the surprise that flared up as he saw that it was Dr. J and not his sister this time. Normally, Kimiko would contact him and tell him briefly some extra information. This was strange…  
  
Listening intently to what his mentor was saying, Heero felt a slight sense of alarm enter him at what was revealed. ‘Mobile suits that don’t need pilots…’ he wondered as Dr. J left after ordering to find and destroy the Taurus suits. He looked over, startled as he heard his door open. “Who’s there?”

 

“I’ve come to say good-bye,” Duo said grimly as he stood in the doorway. “These new suits need to be taken care of. Heero…can you take the air route? I’ll take the one on land,” he suggested as he turned slightly, preparing to leave. “We’ll lose this one if we don’t have a plan,” he stated softly before leaving.

 

Heero looked down, feeling conflicting emotions within him. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The battle wasn’t going well. It was a relative standoff between the Gundams and OZ as they fought. Heero grimly faced a new suit, fighting against Zechs Merquise as he tried to think of a way to get to his mission.

 

Suddenly, all thoughts of the mission were banished as Colonel Une came on, demanding for their surrender or they would blast one of the colonies with a missile. ‘Blast one of the colonies?! No…Kimiko…’ Heero thought desperately as he faced Zechs, not moving. He didn’t know what to do. He blinked as he saw a small communications window open and Kimiko gazed steadily at him. She didn’t say anything as they gazed at each other, but Heero felt a firm resolve enter him.

 

Dr. J’s face appeared on the vids, telling OZ of the fact that this battle was his *own* battle against OZ and that the colonies had nothing to do with this. He then said his surrender, but that he would not hand over the Gundams.

 

Heero gazed at his sister silently then saw her look away as sounds from her vid came through. ‘OZ troops…they’re going after her!!’ He moved, but was stopped by her firm gaze once again as he heard J’s repeated words. He nodded firmly and stood up, flicking the terminal off.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The other Gundam pilots watched in horrified shock as Heero self detonated his Gundam. All battle stopped as the Wing Gundam slowly fell to earth, Heero’s lifeless body landing moments later. Helpless and frustrated as they tried to figure out what to do, they sat, watching.

 

/Don’t let him die./

 

Trowa looked up as he heard the soft voice, not realizing that it was within his own head. “Who said that?” he whispered softly.

 

/Onegai…don’t let him die./

 

Face filled with confusion as he heard the soft plea, Trowa looked at his monitors, searching for the source. “Who are you?” he whispered softly again.

 

/Onegai…help him. Don’t let him die./

 

Trowa gazed down at his hands, feeling a small tremble of sorrow enter him at the pleading voice. His face firmed with resolve and he directed Heavy Arms over to pick up the Wing pilot’s body. He directed the other two Gundams to get away, knowing that they had to escape now.

 

As the Gundams left the battlefield, a young woman’s body fell lifelessly to the ground up in a hidden base on Colony C. Around her, the rebel forces scrambled to escape as OZ forces attacked their pinpointed base. J ordered that the Deathangel Gundam and Kimiko be evacuated when he found her in a coma. He knew what had happened.

 

TBC

 


End file.
